Last First Kiss
by Vilpagseddie
Summary: Cancion de One Direction, Pensamiento de Freddie
1. La cancion

**Last First Kiss**

De la canción de One Direction:

Es solo la canción , pero creo que es lo que piensa Freddie:

Last first kiss

Baby I, I wanna know what you think when your alone

Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh

We've been friends now for a while

Wanna know that when you smile

Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh oh

Girl what would you do?

Would you wanna stay if I would say?

I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss

I wanna be first yeah

Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this

And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

Baby tell me what

I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you

What I wanted to tell you

Maybe I just gotta wait

Maybe this is a mistake

I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah

Girl what would you do?

Would you wanna stay if I would say?

Wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss

I wanna be first yeah

Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this

And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

Your last first kiss (x2)

Girl what would you do?

Would you wanna stay if I would say?

Your last first kiss

I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss

I wanna be first yeah

Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this

And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last

Your last first kiss

Traduccion:

Liam

Nena yo, quiero saber que piensas cuando estas sola

Es en mi, si? estas pensando en mi, si Oh

Hemos sido amigos por un tiempo

Quiero saber que cuando tu sonries... Es por mi,si? Estas pensando en mi, si? Oh

Harry

Chica, ¿Que es lo que harias? Podrias quedarte, si yo dijera?

Todos

Quiero ser el ultimo, si. Nena dejame ser, dejame ser tu ultimo primer beso

Quiero ser el primero si. Quiero ser el primero en tomar este camino.

Si solo tu supieras, que quiero ser el ultimo,si.

Nena dejame ser, dejame ser tu ultimo primer beso.

Niall

Nena, dime que cambiar... Me temo que podrias huir si, te digo... Que es lo que quiero decirte

Louis

Tal vez, solo tengo que esperar... Tal vez solo es un error Soy un idiota, si,

nena soy solo un idiota, si

Zayn

Chica, ¿Que es lo que harias? Podrias quedarte, si yo dijera?

Todos

Quiero ser el ultimo, dejame ser, dejame ser tu ultimo primer beso

.Quiero ser el primero si. Quiero ser el primero en tomar este camino.

Si solo tu supieras, que quiero ser el ultimo,si.

Nena dejame ser, dejame ser tu ultimo primer beso.

Tu ultimo primer beso(×2)

Liam

Chica, ¿Que es lo que harias? Podrias quedarte, si yo dijera?

Harry

Tu ultimo primer beso

Todos

Tu ultimo primer beso Quiero ser el ultimo, dejame ser, dejame ser tu ultimo primer beso.

Quiero ser el primero si. Quiero ser el primero en tomar este camino.

Si solo tu supieras, que quiero ser el ultimo,si. Nena dejame ser, dejame ser tu ultimo primer beso.

Quiero ser el ultimo, dejame ser, dejame ser tu ultimo primer beso

.Quiero ser el primero si. Quiero ser tu ultimo, tu ultimo primer beso


	2. Sobre las quejas

Hola, debido a las quejas sobre esta historia aclare que es un two-shot y aun no esta terminado, voy aponer los pensamientos en el siguiente cap. Cuando tenga tiempo subiré la otra parte. Atentamente; Vilpag


	3. Pensamientos

** Last first kiss**

P.o.v. Freddie.

Por que hoy al mirarla piensas , y no te crees que ella ha aceptado ser algo en tu vida, no como amiga, sino como una especie de amienemiga. Ella te gusta. Mas de lo que querrías, pero admites que te gusta. Carly esta en shock al escuchar la noticia. Luego rie y te dice que ya era hora. No te aclara porque esta tan alegre pero se va y dice que luches por ella. Si, tu , irónicamente, que luches por Sam. Ella ya lucha sus batallas. Entonces caes en que la frase significa que luches para no perderla ante otro chico. Solo desearías saber si ella siente lo mismo, porque en ocasiones solo sientes, que , si le preguntaras, y le digeras, eh oye, ¿Que es lo que harias? ¿Te quedarías si yo te lo pidiera? Y en ese momento ella entra, mas guapa que nunca, con su pelo rubio suelto y sus hermosos ojos azules. Te mira y solo piensas. ¡Quiero ser su ultimo primer beso!


End file.
